1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes at least one longitudinal groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, wherein ends of the longitudinal strip are connected to a respective connecting piece, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating arm, wherein the wiper blade comprises an elongated upper holding part and an elongated lower wiping part of a flexible material, wherein the holding part holds the longitudinal strip, wherein the wiping part comprises a wiping lip, and wherein the holding part and the wiping part are interconnected by means of a tilting web.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is generally known. The prior art windscreen wiper device is in particular designed as a “yokeless” wiper device or “flat blade”, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. The holding part, the wiping part and the tilting web of the known windscreen wiper device are made in one piece.
A disadvantage of the known windscreen wiper device is the following. In practice the oscillating arm is connected to a mounting head fixed for rotation to a shaft driven by a small motor. In use, the shaft rotates alternately in a clockwise and in a counter-clockwise sense carrying the mounting head into rotation also, which in turn draws the oscillating arm into rotation and by means of the connecting device moves the wiper blade. The tilting web acts as an intermediate part subjected to a force in accordance with the wiping direction. the force acts solely on the tilting web, so that the wiping lip attached to the wiping part is guided in opposite direction to the wiping direction. Particularly, the tilting web is strip-shaped, whereas the wiping lip is triangular in shape. However, the oscillatory movement of the wiping lip along the windscreen to be wiped results in a significant “rattling” noise or reversal noise, particularly as a consequence of the wiping lip being tumbled over at each turning point of its oscillatory movement.